


Don't Let This Be Real

by HallsofStone2941



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, I actually cried writing this, I mean a lot of angst, M/M, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1768198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HallsofStone2941/pseuds/HallsofStone2941
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He keeps sending them, hoping that, maybe, he'll hear something back</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Let This Be Real

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this picture and immediately thought of Modern!AU Bagginshield
> 
> http://media-cache-ec0.pinimg.com/736x/67/d9/f7/67d9f7aa18d448b2e7bda806aaee9d57.jpg

**November 5**

12:44 pm

_Thorin?_

 

12:50 pm

_You there?_

 

12:55 pm

_Still mad then, I guess.  
_ _Don’t blame you. Just  
_ _wanted to tell you I’m  
_ _sorry._

 

1:30 pm

_Thorin? Please say  
_ _something. Anything._

2:00 pm

_The park. 3:00. Need  
_ _to talk._

2:31 pm

_I’ll be there._

 

3:01 pm

_Thorin? You here?_

 

3:02 pm

_I’m by the fountain._

 

3:05 pm

_Thorin please answer._

3:07 pm

_Stood me up, didn’t  
_ _you? Guess I shouldn’t  
_ _be surprised. Going  
_ _home – don’t bother  
_ _calling. Not that you  
_ _would._

3:20 pm

_Fili just called – told  
_ _me what happened.  
_ _Going to hospital now.  
_ _Don’t you dare do  
_ _ANYTHING until I get  
_ _there._

**November 11**

10:30 am

_Thorin?_

 

10:35 am

_Thorin, please answer._

 

10:37 am

_Please say something.  
_ _Anything. I don’t care if  
_ _you tell me you hate me,  
_ _just please…_

10:38 am

_Say something to let me  
_ _know it was a nightmare._

10:38 am

_Please, please, please,  
_ _please, PLEASE._

10:39 am

_Please don’t be gone_

**November 21**

 

2:00 pm

_Please, Thorin, I’m sorry.  
_ _Get out, just…get out of  
_ _the…_

 

2:00 pm

_...coffin_

3:05 pm

_You always said Fili and  
_ _Kili would look stupid in  
_ _black. Said it didn’t suit  
_ _them. Does now._

3:10 pm

_God I hate funerals._

 

3:30 pm

_You know I hate funerals,  
_ _Thorin, why’d you make  
_ _me go to another one?_

 

**November 25**

 

9:00 am

_With your sister and  
_ _nephews. Not  
_ _celebrating Thanks-  
_ _giving. Why should we?_

 

9:05 am

_Probably would, if you came…_

 

**January 23**

 

8:30 am

_Happy birthday. They found  
_ _the bastard that…yeah_

 

**February 17**

 

2:00 pm

_Went back to the Shire.  
_ _Couldn’t stay in  
_ _Erebor. Too painful.  
_ _Reminds me too much  
_ _of you._

 

**June 6**

 

6:00 pm

_Barely talk to my  
_ _neighbors anymore.  
_ _Don’t care. Everything’s  
_ _different_

6:15 pm

_Wish you were here._

 

**November 5**

 

11:35

_A year to the day, Thorin.  
_ _They say time heals all  
_ _wounds. Bullshit._

 

**November 7**

 

5:36 pm

_With Bofur. Want to  
_ _get drunk but…can’t.  
_ _Can’t ruin your  
_ _memory like that, but…  
_ _fuck, Thorin, what am  
_ _I supposed to do?_

 

5:38 pm

_Please tell me what to do,  
_ _Thorin, I can’t keep  
_ _going on like this._

   

                                                 5:45 pm

                                                _The number you dialed has  
_ _been changed,  
_ _disconnected or is no  
_ _longer in service. Please  
_ _resend text message using  
_ _a valid 10-digit number._


End file.
